


Ineffable Love

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: A lovely peek into certain demon and certain angel waking up in a winter morning.





	Ineffable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
I haven't written enough fics to be able to have a style, but it feels like I've gone out of my comfort zone writing this. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

The dim, scarce light of the winter sun makes its way into the warm room, stealing golden and crimson gleams from the apparently chaotic mess of limbs that can be hinted between the sheets. A faint grunt can be heard, origin unknown, and there are some sheets shuffling into a new position.

“Good morning, dear boy” the sweetest voice ever heard says. It sounds muffled against something else.

“Good morning, angel” this voice is not as sweet, but any attentive listener will agree that the pet name was said with all the love that just one word can contain.

A soft peck, possibly on the lips, arms tightening around one another and a new lazy but content grunt is everything that can be heard for a while. And that is enough, as it is everything the two entangled bodies had dreamt of for the past few millennia. Softness, warmth and closeness. Honesty and shared feelings. Being who they want to be with whom they want to be. And in this precise moment, that means snuggling and relishing in the sleepiness and the lack of things to be done for now.

The light comes and goes as the clouds run through the sky. The sun is also moving, emphasising that time is passing. The slimmer figure’s raw desire to stop it and allow themselves to savour this moment for a little longer makes no difference to it.

“Should I prepare some coffee?” the spell is broken by the solicitous offering. Another kiss placed on soft skin follows the momentary lack of answer.

“How ‘bout…” long limbs are idly stretched, briefly sticking out from under the sheets and rapidly landing on a softer body. “How ‘bout we stay right here?” a new peck, this time closer to a heart that flutters.

“But we can’t stay here all day” the other soul smiles, aware of being unconvinced of its own words.

“Wh’not? S’mwhere else you’d rather be?” teasing can be hinted in the otherwise sleepy voice. A pretended gasp is all that can be heard in response, followed by a giggle.

“Any place in the universe as long as I can reach my hand” certainty has been added to the tone of this voice, as if the truest truth is being spoken. A hand is indeed reached towards flaming curls. “Reach my hand," he repeated "touch you and believe this is real” a minor quiver shakes the voice, perhaps adding even more conviction to it. At the same time, devoted hands start going through the red hair, taking each curl individually and adoring it like it deserves. There is a delighted hum in response.

“I love you, angel”

“I love you too, Crowley”


End file.
